Donut Love
by sexypancake
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki in a series of 50 short fics. Contains slash and much fluff and love. chapter 13: magic
1. pillow

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (1/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#1. Pillow

Doumeki had never had a pillow fight before until he'd met Watanuki. And even then, it was months and months into their odd and strange little relationship before one particularly heated argument (apparently started by him, as his boyfriend claimed) that Watanuki decided his anger and frustration simply couldn't be expressed by mere words and violent arm motions alone. So he'd marched into their shared bedroom (in Watanuki's apartment) grabbed a heavy blue pillow (given to him by Himawari) and stomped back out to soundly smack Doumeki so hard that the larger boy almost ran into a wall.

Doumeki stared, momentarily stunned at how much strength hand gone into that blow and by how heavily Watanuki was breathing (or panting, really) as he tried to reign in his breath. The thinner boy just glared back, an attractive red glow burning his cheeks and neck as his shoulders heaved and his arms trembled as if he were itching to hit Doumeki again.

"Oi-!" Doumeki started, but it was too late as Watanuki came at him faster than he was ready for and began beating him back into the living room with the deadly sleeping device.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Watanuki cried every time he thwacked his boyfriend with the pillow, each smack harder than the last as adrenaline kicked in and he realized that Doumeki obviously wasn't sure how to retaliate without injuring himself, Watanuki, or the apartment as it stood the battleground for their fight.

"Stupid!" Watanuki panted, and Doumeki made a mad swipe for the pillow, but Watanuki was just half a second too quick as he darted to the side and smacked the bigger boy again.

"Awful!" He yelled! Doumeki grabbed a smaller pillow off of the couch and tried his hardest to block, or at least cushion, the barrage of blows coming his way.

"Oi."

"Baldy!" Watanuki shot out and tried to wrestle the second pillow out of Doumeki's arms, pushing him roughly onto the couch and biting at his arm. A vein in the archer's forehead twitched.

"Oi!"

"Fatty!!" Watanuki shrieked as attempted to pinch Doumeki's side to prove his point, but Doumeki had finally had enough and overpowered the other boy, grabbing both his arms in a strong hold and rolling them both off of the couch to land with a double 'oomph' onto the rug.

"OI! That's enough!" Doumeki commanded, pinning Watanuki's wrists together at their sides and staring down at the harshly breathing teen, his eyes closed behind glasses and his face even more flushed than before thanks to their rough-housing. His own breathing was equally heavy as tried to catch his breath before the other boy, but Watanuki eventually opened his eyes and beamed so beautifully that Doumeki once again found himself completely off guard and the air knocked from his lungs.

His hands loosened on Watanuki's wrists and the captured boy smiled gratefully as he wound his slender arms around Doumeki's neck, happily pulling him down to giggle into his lips.

"That was a lot of fun." Watanuki breathed, still panting lightly, but his eyes were clearly lit and his teeth eagerly nipped and bit at Doumeki's bottom lip. The archer rolled his eyes at Watanuki's remarkable bipolar personality and gave in to temptation. He immediately plundered the small mouth, drinking in the loud pleased moan that Watanuki released, but then tore his lips away as wandering hands began to pinch at his sides. Watanuki gave him a sly, knowing look.

Doumeki glared.

"I am not a fatty."

Watanuki's bright laughter filled the room until Doumeki pounced on him again.

ooo

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	2. night

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (2/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

2. Night

Watanuki, without a doubt, did not like going out at night. Truly, it was the most frightening time of day. Grasping the collar of his jacket, he hunched his shoulders in and tried to conserve as much warmth as possible while walking down the chilly dark street. He could see his breath steaming out in front of him by the dingy light of the streetlamps and made sure to keep all of his senses alert for danger, be it human or otherwise. It had been an emergency, somewhat, the reason he was out so late at night. Doumeki had suddenly come down with an immense fever that simple home remedies alone couldn't mend. So, being the loyal and dedicated (and panicked) lover that he was, Watanuki had put his sick boyfriend to bed and braved the frigid darkness of the night all the way down to the corner grocery store that luckily was open all night.

Now, making his way through the inky black streets back towards their shared apartment, Watanuki couldn't help but bite his bottom lip in nervousness as the darkness all around him seemed to become a little _too_ dark. _Oh gods. . . this couldn't be good. _

Breathing quicker, Watanuki upped his pace to a slight jog, his ears straining for foreign and suspicious sounds that seemed to be closing in on him from all sides. He held the brown paper bag containing Doumeki's medicine closer to his chest protectively. Hell, if they wanted to stalk him like a bunch of idiot pervert spirits, _fine_! But they weren't getting anywhere near the medicine!

All of a sudden, there was a loud scratching sound off to his left, causing Watanuki to jump and look in that direction frantically. The sound continued to ring loudly in his ears even as it evolved into more of a long, drawn out dragging sound, as if something we being scraped along the ground. . . getting closer to him.

_Oh my god. . .oh my god!_

Watanuki broke out into a full run just as he felt something brush the back of his jacket. Gasping wildly, he ran like a man possessed, no longer worried solely about his boyfriend but about he himself, also. Dammit, of all the times he had to go out at night it had to be when Doumeki couldn't accompany him! Watanuki had gotten so used to being around the ghost-repelling boy almost constantly that he'd nearly forgotten what it was like to not have that helpful force pushing the demons and spirits away as if by an invisible shield.

But now. . . well, he was remembering the terror that had been his frequent enemy as a child and teen. And even now, it seemed, the ghosts were out once more for a taste of his blood.

In front of him now he saw the shadowy bulk of the apartment building they lived in and gave an internal sigh of relief. Not yet, though, was he home free. Growling and groaning sounds could be heard coming from just behind him. . . too close for his comforts. . . but it wasn't like he had any plans to stop.

Tearing around the corner and ready to throw himself up the stairs that lead to his floor, Watanuki let out an shocked cry when he slammed full bodily into another person. He tensed as he started to fall and closed his eyes tightly, waiting to hit the cement ground, but then gasped and let his eyes fly open as his body jerked from the action of his arm being caught mid-fall. He raised his wide eyes up and up to peer at his savior (or could-be attacker) in the face and nearly collapsed when he saw who it was.

"D-Doumeki?! What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" He shouted, unmindful of the time or of the baddies that had been pursuing him. He was still a little shaken up (okay, he was a lot shaken up) but there were other more important things to be taken care of at the moment. Besides, Doumeki being here meant the spirits wouldn't be coming any closer, thank god.

"Well?" He demanded, placing an arm around the taller boy's waist when he noticed him beginning to sway dangerously where he stood. Come to think of it, Doumeki looked trashed. He certainly didn't look like the type of person who was supposed to be waltzing around outside past midnight. He shot his boyfriend a dangerous glare.

Doumeki swayed again, but not as badly as before and gazed down at Watanuki with unfocused eyes. There was a noticeable flush to his cheeks and his dark blue yukata didn't look warm enough for the current weather. He sighed tiredly and began to slowly walk up the stairs with Watanuki's aid. He merely said, "I was worried."

Watanuki gaped at him, incredulous. "_You_ were worried? _I was worried_! And what the hell are you doing out here when you were nearly on you death bed not half an hour ago?!"

Doumeki groaned as if to imply that Watanuki was being too loud and that his head really couldn't take any more of the arguing, but he allowed the other teen to open the door to their home before simply replying, "I know you don't like going out at night. I wanted to at least be there when you got back."

Watanuki stopped halfway to their kitchen and turned back to stare at him in stunned disbelief, an odd expression blooming on his face as he rolled that idea around in his head. He quietly placed the medicine onto the counter, took out the suggested dose, and handed it to Doumeki along with a small glass of water. Moments later he still hadn't said anything and was laying beside his boyfriend on their futon, gazing mutely at the ceiling.

Eventually, he sighed and looked forlornly at Doumeki. "You scared me you jerk," He whispered, eyes shining even in the dark.

"I-" Doumeki started, but Watanuki cut him off by pressing his hand against his mouth.

"I know what you meant. I. . . I know." He smoothed his palm over Doumeki's sweaty forehead and encouraged him to close his eyes. Several minutes later he wasn't surprised to hear quiet, somewhat hoarse breathing coming from the sick man in his bed.

He leaned over to press a dry kiss to that same sweaty forehead and smiled a smile that said just how lucky and hopeless and unworthy he was of such a partner. Settling back down into his bedding and pulling the comforter under his chin, Watanuki sighed as the tension in his body eased and he finally felt at peace.

Closing his eyes, his lips wordlessly uttered, "Good night. . . "

ooo

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	3. morning

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (3/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#3. Morning

Doumeki had never really pondered what his first 'morning after' waking up in bed with Watanuki would be like, but whatever soul searching, angst-ridden conversations or clichés he'd half-expected to occur, nothing could have prepared him for what actually happened.

And was still happening, as it were.

Doumeki groaned loudly, mind still somewhat clogged with sleep but all too ready and willing to respond to what Watanuki was doing. Large hands, calloused from many dutiful hours of archery, found gentle but firm purchase in Watanuki's unruly midnight hair. Letting out a shuddering gasp, Doumeki managed to open his eyes enough to stare incredulously down at the smaller boy's bobby head.

And as if sensing his gaze, large feline eyes, for once not obscured by glasses, raised and met his glazed, heavy gaze. Doumeki could almost swear he saw his boyfriend smirk, but it was difficult to tell when his lips were wrapped oh so sinfully around his cock. Around his cock!

Doumeki threw his head back into the pillow and tossed it from side to side as Watanuki's pouty little mouth quickly suckled at the bulbous head before his tongue mercilessly bore down on the sensitive slit.

"_Kimi-AH!"_ Doumeki's cry broke midway, transforming into an orgasmic shout that would have had him blushing if he's been in any other state of mind. Currently, fire was running down his spine and his back was arched in a desperate attempt to get closer to that mind-numbing heat.

With a satisfied grin on his cute little face, Watanuki raised himself up onto his forearms and crawled up Doumeki's prone and sated body to award him with a suspiciously salty kiss. He knew at that moment that he would personally shoot anyone with his bow that prevented him from waking up this way every morning.

Especially when Watanuki's cocky grin melted into something shyer and a pink blush finally began to dust across his cheeks.

Smiling against warm lips, Doumeki murmured, "Good morning."

ooo

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	4. flower

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (4/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#4. Flower

When Watanuki thought of the women in his life, he often thought of flowers. Himawari-chan was like a gentle plum blossom waiting to greet the day with her cheery radiance and light. Sakura-san was, of course, a cherry blossom filled with hope and beauty and love for all of those around her. Even Yuuko-san, bane of his existence, reminded him of a graceful and deadly black rose (if such a thing existed) who seemed to emit unending knowledge, mystery, and sinful seductive power.

Such was how he categorized and thought of the many lovely women who either tortured or brought peace and bliss into his life. These comparisons, however, came to a dead halt at Doumeki, who certainly and absolutely didn't remind him of any kind of flower at all.

Instead, Doumeki reminded him of everything a flower _wasn't_.

From the trees to the wind, and from the grass to the water, Doumeki reminded him of everything stable and secure in nature and life. Reflectively, Watanuki wasn't quite sure _why_ he thought all of this, but then again, he wasn't exactly going out of his way to mention it to anyone, so it wasn't like it made any difference in his day to day life.

"Oi." Doumeki muttered next to him, nudging him lightly in the side with his elbow. Watanuki's eyes snapped away from the window where he'd been staring out into the rain and glared half-heartedly at his boyfriend. He wasn't really mad, and Doumeki knew this, but old habits died hard. He sighed and leaned into Doumeki's side, looking back out the window as a strong, warm arm curled around his waist. They were sitting at the low living-room table in their shared apartment, located near the window that Watanuki found himself more often than naught lately staring out in a sort of contemplative daze. They'd been living together for seven months and everything was great. He could hardly wrap his mind around the idea.

Doumeki nuzzled his temple softly, sensing his mood, and then buried his nose into the back of Watanuki's hair, inhaling the fragrant sent. Watanuki had been distant as of late, but not alarmingly so. The larger boy knew that things would be alright as long as he let his other half search through his feelings and sort out whatever was bothering him. If he wanted to speak, then Doumeki would be there to listen. As it was, the most he could offer was a warm shoulder as the rain continued to pour.

Watanuki turned to gaze at Doumeki then, a soft look in his eyes as his arms moved to slide around the archer's neck and lean into his soothing embrace. Doumeki wound his arms fully around the slighter boy's waist and rocked them gently.

"I'm glad you're not a flower." Watanuki's murmured, causing Doumeki's unseen brow to rise. He mentally shrugged it off to typical Watanuki oddness, and continued to rock them, the only sound in the silence coming from the gentle pitter-patter of the rain on the window.

ooo

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	5. baby

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (5/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#5. Baby

When Yuuko told Watanuki that he was pregnant and going to have a baby, the nineteen-year old seer was sure that this was the most absurd and horrifying moment of his life.

The only thing that made the moment somewhat bearable was the pleasure of watching Doumeki faint.

Himawari, on the other hand, though her usual beautiful self always calmed his anger and frustration at the world at large, was certainly of no help when she immediately burst into happy tears and half-strangled him in a hug of pure joy.

Ah bliss. . . And then it hit him.

"WHAT!?" He screeched, smacking his hands down onto the low table, causing his lukewarm tea to spill. Yuuko eyed the mess with wicked humor while Himawari bustled cutely to fetch a towel. Doumeki groaned lightly beside him and Watanuki felt a sudden and intense urge like none he'd felt before to hit his boyfriend so hard the dummy wouldn't be able to get it up for a whole month! He actually raised his hand and was starting to reach for the unconscious boy when Yuuko let out a shrill peal of laughter, tears in the corner of her eyes and her cheeks red. Watanuki's eyes snapped back to her.

"And _what_ is so funny!?" He demanded, Yuuko chortled merrily before coming over to his side and hauling him up by the arm.

"W-What are you doing? Yuuko-san! Where are you taking me?" Watanuki shrieked, trying to pull away but unable to as the unnaturally strong woman pulled him into a beautifully decorated bedroom with billowy draperied curtains around a large plush bed buried under multiple heavy pillows. As if he weighed nothing, Yuuko idly tossed him face first onto the bed.

Watanuki shot up onto his forearms and opened his mouth, an angry retort hot on his lips, ready to demand what the _hell_ his employer thought she was doing, when his breath caught and any words he would have voiced died. Yuuko was staring at him with an expression quite different than any other he'd ever seen.

"Wha-?"

"Kimihiro." Yuuko cut him off, cleanly and affectively. Watanuki sat up straight in alarm at the use of his first name. He was sure he'd never heard her call him by that before. Not ever!

He was going to try asking again, but thought better of it and watched as the dark woman gracefully extracted a thin bottle from the recesses of her robes and gently set it on the small bedside table. Watanuki stared at it perplexingly as Yuuko spoke.

"Kimihiro," She said again, and his attention was back on her. She sighed, as if truly troubled, which again was odd and completely out of character for her as she'd just been laughing her head off moments before. Watanuki felt a chill run down his spine as the temperature in the room dropped. "You _are_ pregnant." She stared him straight in the eye, all previous mirth gone. "I have not lied about that in the least. However, if you so desire. . ." She paused, almost uncertain, before staring at a point just above his left ear, "you may take this serum and change things back to the way they were before your body decided it wanted to support a second life."

Watanuki felt as if he'd just had the air punched out of him and he gasped sharply. Yuuko continued to stare at him before turning away in a brilliant swill of robes and ebony colored hair.

"The choice is yours." She whispered, one hand resting on the wooden frame of the sliding door. Then she stepped out of the bedroom and back into the hall, closing it behind her and leaving Watanuki to his fate.

All was silent for a few moments as he sat in stunned disbelief. Then, as if something within him had broken, he gasped heavily, doubling over to press his face into the soft coverlet and cradled his stomach fiercely in his arms. He blinked back burning tears he hadn't even realized were in his eyes and tried not to hyperventilate. Was this real? _Why_? Why did these things have to happen to _him_?! Why was he the one who always had to make these kinds of decisions?!

Watanuki turned his head to look at the tiny glass bottle on the table next to him. It was simple and plain, very different from many other things that Yuuko owned. He saw his vision swim dangerously and took off his glasses to rub at his face.

"A baby. . . a baby. . . _fuck_!" He whispered harshly, tears stinging and spilling from his eyes. He grabbed the vial in his fist and angrily held it to his chest, doubling over again when he heard the soft tone of Himawari's voice echoing through the walls. A second, deeper voice joined hers and he realized with a painful, shuddering start that they were calling his name.

The bottle in his hand felt disgustingly warm.

Watanuki threw up.

ooo

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	6. swimming

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (6/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#6. Swimming

Watanuki really enjoyed swimming. He enjoyed the cool, relaxing feel of the water as it soothed and soaked through his aching muscles and slid deliciously over every private curve of his body.

Doumeki liked swimming because it was excellent source of exercise and the current weather was perfect for it, a warm day with an occasional cool breeze. . . it was absolute bliss with the triple added bonus of seeing Watanuki half-naked, water sliding over one very important curve in particular.

"Gah! Don't touch it!" Watanuki yelled in embarrassment, causing wakes in the pool as Doumeki glided through the water to place a very possessive hand on Watanuki's large, curved stomach. He was almost five months pregnant since the fateful day that Yuuko had told him he was carrying their baby. How this had happened. . . well. . . Watanuki had decided to blame it on hitzusen and not ponder anything else except the good health of his child, least he have an aneurism from spazzing over the irregularities and impossibilities of his current state. Luckily, he'd gotten pregnant in the early spring and was able to finish college before summer began and his stomach started to noticeably show. He'd had enough time to thoroughly freak out about every little detail the first few months, but now that he was quite visibly pregnant, his woes had transformed from the initial 'how could this happen to me' to the unfamiliar panic of 'am I going to get stretch marks' to the eminent 'Don't touch the baby Doumeki! You'll give him you stupid genes!'

Of course, it was a little too late to complain about that.

"Oi, hold still." Doumeki muttered, a little stung at the rejection as he tried to place a placating hand on Watanuki's stomach. The smaller man scowled fiercely at him and tried to push him away, but his pregnant form didn't allow for such rough movements, so he settled for rudely splashing Doumeki in the face.

Doumeki paused, rubbing at his eyes to remove some of the water, and took a good, hard look at Watanuki as the child-heavy man tried to float backwards and away for his arm's reach. Sighing tiredly, he wondered why he was the least bit shocked at all. He imagined the Watanuki he'd started dating so long ago and mentally began to compare him to the one he was dating now. Not surprisingly, there was hardly any difference between the two of them. Apparently, Watanuki had the forever-personality of a hormonal pregnant woman.

"What are you staring at?!" Watanuki screeched from his position across the pool. It wasn't very far away, maybe fifteen feet at most, and the water was shallow, only going up to just under his ribs, but to Doumeki it was a great distance that immediately had him feeling uncharacteristically irritated at the bespeckled boy. Watanuki really hadn't changed attitude and personality-wise since he'd first gotten pregnant (which should have been considered a relief), but he hadn't gotten any nicer either. Sure, they both knew about each others feelings and cared for one another, but there were times that made even Doumeki wonder if this was all really going to be worth it in the end.

Sighing gruffly, he straightened fully in the pool and made his way to the nearest edge, pulling himself up onto the sidewalk and finding his towel where they left their stuff earlier.

Watanuki made a funny, sputtering sound in the pool but Doumeki was already spreading out his towel out on a lawn chair and leaning back to sundry. Staring up at the small clouds floating through the perfect blue sky, he wondered idly how his life had taken so many unexpected turns and how many more the future would hold for him.

For god's sake, he'd gotten his boyfriend _pregnant_. How many average guys could claim _that_?

Granted, Watanuki wasn't exactly a normal boyfriend, and neither was he himself, but all magic and spirits and mysterious shop-keepers aside, they were only human. He was only one man growing up in a large, peaceful shrine with his mother and grandmother, who had been blindsided and fallen in love with the most high-strung, spazzy, and exotically erotic male student his high school could provide. He was only normal, so who was Watanuki to think that he wouldn't get mad at the complete and utter lack of affection this pregnancy, (and their whole relationship, really) had offered? Shit, it was _his_ baby too.

Grumbling under his breath, Doumeki closed his eyes against the bright sky and threw an arm over his face to block the harsh light and heat. Silent minutes passed and he felt his tense muscles begin to lax as his worries ebbed and the warm sun lulled him into a light doze. He kept his ears open, however, to the soft sounds of water shifting in the pool. Just because his boyfriend was a fool didn't mean that he could abandon him entirely. He was, after all, pregnant.

Doumeki sighed, stretching as a cool breeze washed over his skin, before starting as something cooler, _cold_ even, began to drip on his stomach and legs. Eyes shooting open, Doumeki sat up in alarm as he realized Watanuki was leaning over him, one slender arm cradled along the underside of his firm belly while the other, trembling arm jerked back (as if he were reaching for him) to cover his equally trembling mouth. Doumeki stared, eyes wide, as Watanuki blinked back tears, made a strangled, sobbing sound, before stumbling backwards, attempting to escape the intense scrutiny by those golden eyes.

"Oi-!" Doumeki yelled in sudden panic as the pregnant male tried to move away faster than his current condition warranted and began to slip on the cement sidewalk, tripping over his own feet. Watanuki gasped in horror as he realized he was going to fall and threw his arms desperately around his midsection. He began to tilt backwards at an unnatural angle and Doumeki surged forward, a mighty rush of adrenaline unlike any he'd felt before pumping through his lungs and legs. Just as Watanuki's feet left the ground and his eyes clenched shut in fear, Doumeki flung his arms around the smaller male, spooning against his body as the momentum of his impact and the gravity of their fall sent them both plunging into the pool.

Seconds later, Doumeki breached the surface, hauling a stunned Watanuki up with him. Breathing heavily, he carefully pulled them both up onto the sidewalk and quickly checked to make sure nothing was amiss among his boyfriend's body. Watanuki coughed hoarsely, turning his head to the side and spitting out some pool water. He attempted to sit up so Doumeki helped him with a firm arm around his back, still thoroughly skimming his body with rapid eyes.

"Are you alright?" Watanuki croaked, a pained looked on his face as he spoke, evidence of a sore throat. Doumeki boggled at him for a few seconds, uncomprehending in light of what had just happened. His brow furrowed and his breathing was still coming in quick pants. His first reaction wad to be angry, then upset, before his expression broke and decided on a tiny relieved, exhausted and exasperated smile, letting out a huge sigh and leaning his forehead against Watanuki's breastbone so that the other man couldn't see his face.

"You. . . are an absolute moron." He declared with finality. Watanuki coughed above him again, about to retort, but Doumeki continued, "Yes, I'm fine. Are. . . are you okay?" He looked up into Watanuki's face and touched his pale cheek. The other hand was already reassuringly rubbing his swollen belly.

Watanuki gazed at him for a few seconds, eyes red-rimmed but soft, before his bottom lip began to tremble like it had earlier and his entire face crumbled into a sob. He reached out and wrap his arms around Doumeki's shoulders and the taller boy let him, his free arm not on Watanuki's stomach moving to curl around his back.

"Shhh. . . sshhh. . . it's alright." Doumeki murmured soothingly. Rubbing circles along the small back. He inhaled Watanuki's scent, laced with chlorine, and forced himself to hold back the hitch in his breath as he exhaled. His arms spasmed a little and he grit his teeth to force his body back under control. _Too close_. It had been too close. If Watanuki had actually made impact and hit the-! He never should have. . . _he never should have_. . .

"I'll never leave you. I promise." He whispered into his sobbing lover's hair, relieved that he was unharmed, that their baby was safe, and that he had been there in time to halt any and all impending doom. But still. . . it had been too close. . .

Tightening his arms around Watanuki even more, Doumeki fiercely swore to himself that he would never leave his boyfriend again.

ooo

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	7. birth

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (7/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#7. Birth

Watanuki took a sip from his lukewarm tea and wondered if the gods (who he knew existed) were laughing at him.

If learning that he was pregnant had been the most absurd moment of his life, then Watanuki logically surmised that actually giving birth was going to be most painful. Or so he originally thought. To be quite honest, he really had no idea how he was supposed to give birth to his unborn child. Men didn't exactly go through these types of ordeals regularly. He supposed Yuuko would know what to do, and was probably in fact waiting patiently (or not) for him to ask her. He would need to eventually, surely, as he had no idea what he was going to do and every passing minute of every passing day made him feel the greater and more pressing need to pop.

Uhg. . .

Currently, Watanuki was just under eight and a half months pregnant and larger than ever. His normal five-foot seven inch frame usually only weighed about one-hundred and nineteen pounds, but since the baby had started to grow and his food intake had likewise increased, the slender male had put on an amazing twenty-five pounds. Amazing because if someone looked at him from the direct front or back he still appeared quite slim, but a side profile showed just how false that statement was; that, and because even though he felt as if he weighed more than the whole world, Doumeki still outweighed him by a good thirty pounds (of pure muscle) alone.

Feeling somewhat justified on that front, but just barely, Watanuki sat down on the steps of one of Yuuko's numerous porches, sipping his warm tea and munching absentmindedly on a plate or finger sandwiches he'd easily put together. The fact that he was pregnant hadn't deterred Yuuko at all in regards to his job. Of course, he didn't exactly run around doing errands for her, and he didn't clean as furiously as he used to (though he'd discovered pregnancy hormones worked wonders when you were determined to get that stain out of the counter that had been bugging him for months), and he was even cooking less as his feet quickly started to ache after being on his feet for extended periods of time.

All in all, his daily routine these days seemed to consist more of him simply sitting around and doing nothing than actual work. Perhaps it was because he was so close to his due date, and perhaps Yuuko actually had a kind bone in her body. . .

Watanuki wasn't sure if he wanted to think too hard on that thought.

"Watanuki-kun! Watanuki-kun! More tea! More tea!" Moro and Maru suddenly appeared from inside the house and danced carefully around his heavy form with a large (and most likely hot) pot of tea. He eyed them cautiously as Moro knelt in front of him and gingerly refilled his half-empty cup. Maru had also knelt down next to him, but instead of doing anything useful, she merely put both of her hands on his stomach and pressed her ear to the bulge. Moro quickly set her teapot down and did the same, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with excitement.

Watanuki sighed in good humor, placing a hand on either of their fluffy heads and said in a mysterious whisper, "Do you girls think it's gonna be a baby girl or a baby boy?" Two wide-eyed faces looked up at him, before looking at each other, and then back at him. They beamed in unison and cheered:

"A girl! A girl!" Of course. They bounced up to their feet and danced in circles on the grass. "A girl! A girl! Watanuki should have a girl!" They laced hands and twirled around before eventually becoming too dizzy and flopping down onto the lawn, breathing hard and giggling.

Watanuki watched them fondly and wondered in amazement if this was how he was going to feel about his own child. He'd known Yuuko's two adorable little house-companions for close to four years now, and in spite of their apparent insanity (which they'd assuredly gotten from the witch) and the fact that they hadn't seemed to age, he realized that he'd come to care for them very dearly as if they were his own children. . . or. . . little sisters, as the case would be. Regardless of the fact that he was a very young baby-momma, Watanuki was a little too young to be the parents of a pair of miniature, hyperactive pre-teens.

And speaking of pre-teens- "Omph!" Watanuki huffed, catching himself as Maru flung her scrawny arms around his neck and buried her face happily into his shoulder, sitting by his side. He knew they were completely aware of his fragile state, and yet he seriously wondered sometimes if the message hadn't gotten across quite as clearly as it should. He smiled none-the-less and motioned to Moro, who'd oddly enough restrained from glomping him, and allowed her to curl under his other arm.

Together, the three of them watched the clouds drift in the sky, the two girls pointing out the shapes of various bunnies and kittens and crocodiles. Watanuki could hardly remember a time he'd felt so content. A strange feeling in the pit of his stomach gathered. He felt the baby kick and grimaced. Such a strange thing this pregnancy was. He took back one of his arms and idly rubbed the underside of his bulge. Perhaps he shouldn't have eaten those sandwiches. He hadn't been particularly hungry, to be honest, but Yuuko had told him to snack often and between meals throughout his normal day.

"Watanuki-kun?" Moro looked at him.

"Watanuki-kun?" Maru sat up straight and let him cradle his stomach with both arms, his head ducking lightly as a queer look appeared on his face.

"I'm fine. Don't be troubled. . ." Watanuki slowly tried to reassure the girls who were starting to stare at him in concern, and then frightened worry. Apparently this was another thing he would have to deal with if he had, say, a daughter. Constant tears and fretting. He would have laughed aloud at the thought, but a sharp spike of pain deep within his stomach made him gasp painfully and almost collapse onto his side.

The girls let out loud screams, shooting to their feet and trying to lift his head and arms. Watanuki moaned in agony. _What the hell . . .?_ Everything had been just fine a few minutes ago . . . _and now his whole body felt like it was on fire!_ He heard loud footsteps on the wooden porch as Moro ran off and appeared dragging a too-calm Yuuko by her sleeve moments later. He wanted to scowl at her for not looking at least a little bit concerned that apparently his insides were eating themselves before another agonizing contraction shook his frame and he passed out limply onto the wood.

0oo0oo0

" -nuki. I need you to listen to me." He rubbed his eye wearily as a voice seemed to speak in his head. Where was that voice coming from? _Huh. . ._ His glasses must have fallen off. . . or did someone take them off? He hoped so, they would have broke with the way he was pressing his face against the hard surface of the porch. He felt cool hands on his forehead and something touching his lips. Automatic reflexes kicked in and he tried to spit and gag as his mouth was pried opened a sickly-sweet liquid trickled down his throat. The mysterious hands were having none of that, however, and a brilliant rush of cold water chased the sweet liquid down his esophagus until he found himself very much awake and couching wetly into a pillow. _Wait. . ._

Watanuki's head shot up, and then he wished he hadn't as his vision swam and a wave of dizziness overtook him. He fell back into the lush pillows and sheets of the bed, panting and feeling very heavy. Soft murmuring sounds from far away could be heard and seemed to be getting louder. They were coming closer. Suddenly, the loud 'twack' of a sliding door opened and Watanuki could literally feel Yuuko's presence as she entered the room. Light metal frames were set on his nose and he could see.

Watanuki blinked rapidly as his vision cleared and squinted against the harsh lights he just realized were hanging above him. Yuuko leaned over him, a small smirk on her face, and as if to heed his call, the lights in the room dimmed to a much more comfortable glow. Watanuki swallowed thickly and lifted one arm to his stomach. Something definitely didn't feel right. His employer's presence could solely attest to that.

"What happened?" He asked. Yuuko's smirk grew until it bloomed into a wicked grin. She leaned over him evilly.

"You're gonna have a baby. A ba-by." She sang, eyes alight with mischief and a smidge of pride. Happiness. Watanuki realized dazedly that she was _happy_. For _him_. The thought shouldn't have startled him as much as it did, but still. . .

Watanuki gasped as a twinge in his stomach made itself known. His gaze shot to Yuuko worriedly.

"I'm having it _now_?!" He gaped, dumbfounded. "_How?!_ Yuuko-san!" His voice grew shrill and for the moment he didn't care that he'd somehow revisited puberty.

The tall woman sat down beside him and to his shock, she slipped an arm around his back until she could comfortably support his weight as they got to their feet. He stared at her questioningly, but decided not to ask. They slowly made their way out of the dim bedroom and into another, more brightly lit room across the hall. This room contained very little except for a plain white futon set directly in the middle of the room. Little aches and strings of pain shot up his legs and his spine with every step, but Yuuko's pace didn't falter and she eventually helped him kneel onto the bedding. He breathed out deeply and settled onto his back, eying her warily.

"What are we doing in here? Yuuko-san, what are you planning?" Watanuki asked, but Yuuko merely gave him that mysterious smile once again and began lighting small white candles he hadn't noticed earlier, placed around his futon and in the four corners of the room.

"Doumeki should be here soon." She said. Watanuki gulped and looked down to where his hand was clenching a thin sheet. Things had been. . . strange between him and the other father of his child in the last couple of months. Ever since the 'pool incident', as he'd mentally come to call it, Doumeki had made a very obvious effort to be around the bespeckled boy as much as he could, but had also. . . consequently, started to speak to him less and less. It was definitely very strange, because Doumeki didn't exactly talk a lot to begin with, but ever since his presence had gone from 'most of the time' to 'constant', Watanuki had noticed a pain in his chest that hadn't been there before when Doumeki's golden eyes didn't hold his and his voice, rare as it was lately, didn't possess the same fond or at least teasing quality.

Watanuki brought a hand up to his mouth and wondered belatedly if he was going to be sick. Movement and sounds from across the room grabbed his attention and he blinked as Himawari walked delicately through the sliding door and immediately seized him into a large hug. She squealed in delight and explained to him how Yuuko had called her earlier and explained what was happening. His head spun and he absentmindedly looked over her shoulder, where he immediately tensed in shock.

Doumeki was standing in the doorway, staring at Himawari's hands on his arms and the candles on the floor, and even at his round, bulging belly, but never directly at him. Not at his face, not into his eyes.

Watanuki gently placed a hand on Himawari's shoulder and pushed her back, forcing a small smile as she beamed an apology and quickly scuttled out of the room to find Yuuko. Belatedly, Watanuki realized he'd just made a big mistake in making Himawari leave, as it left him very much alone with the one person in the world he least felt like talking to at the moment, and yet the person he more than anything wanted to sock in the jaw and sob into his shoulder and feel his warm arms around his trembling frame.

Watanuki bit his lip and, gathering his courage, looked directly at Doumeki's face. To his surprise, the other boy was staring right back at him. He fumbled, momentarily at a loss as it occurred to him that he didn't know what to say, when the first thing that came to his mind found it's way out of his mouth.

"You came." He blurted out, and then nearly cringed at how much astonishment and awe had found its way into those two words. He grit his teeth in irritation and embarrassment. Who was _he_ to feel guilty about anything? Doumeki was the one who had been avoiding _him_! With that in mind, he opened his mouth to spit out a harsh insult when Doumeki suddenly startled him greatly by stepping towards him and kneeling by his side. Watanuki leaned back, unconsciously, and Doumeki's brow furrowed.

"You–" he started, but cut himself off, searching Watanuki's face with oddly glittering golden eyes. He looked away, coincidently at Watanuki's stomach, and then froze in his place as his left arm came up and hovered in the air. Watanuki realized dazedly that Doumeki wanted to touch him, but was hesitating, restraining himself.

Afraid.

Another sharp pain went down Watanuki's, and though he wasn't sure if it had to do with his pregnancy or the sudden emotions banging around in his chest, it hurt all the same. He gasped brokenly, doubling over into Doumeki's frantic arms, and pressed his face into the larger boy's chest, eyes pinched shut and waiting for the wave of pain to recede. He was heaving heavily, and when he opened his eyes, it occurred to him that he'd probably bent his glasses a little, but he didn't move back as a low sound suddenly echoed in his eyes.

_Thump thump . . . thump thump. . ._ Watanuki pulled back and stared at Doumeki's chest. It was his heartbeat. He placed a hand over his own chest, searching for that tiny, quiet little thump that he recognized as his own, and smiled loosely at Doumeki's lost, upset face.

"Does this happen often?" He asked. A muscle in his neck twitched lightly at the thought and Watanuki's smiled widened. He let out an airy little laugh and put his small hand on Doumeki's thick shoulder. He squeezed it for a few seconds before replying.

"They only started today. Just before I passed out and woke up here." Hmm, there was that twitch again. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned passing out. Either way, now that they were finally talking, Watanuki figured he might as well be the bigger man(despite the fact that he was pregnant like a woman) in their relationship and work towards clearing the air between them. He scowled. Jeez, they were about to have a baby together! How could they not be talking at a time like this? Just to pacify himself, Watanuki lightly thwacked Doumeki on the side of his head. The larger boy grunted in surprise, but it wasn't a hard hit so he let it slide. Perhaps the both of them realized that they were being a bit foolish. Watanuki sighed heavily and buried his face in Doumeki's neck while the other boy wrapped his long arms around his pregnant frame.

Suddenly, the pain in Watanuki's stomach which had before only felt like hammers battering along his intestines came back with a vengeance much worse than before. He yelled out loudly, gasping and making pained cries as ribbons of fire ran across his stomach. Doumeki was sharply questioning him, he thought, but the pain was blocking off his senses. His ears and sight were going numb. Alarmed voices range out through the room and Doumeki was repositioning him back onto the sheets.

"Yuuk–" He tried to whisper, but his senses were too hazy to finish. Doumeki was holding his hand up to his lips while the dimensional witch sat over him, palms glowing over his stomach and murmuring soft words. If he'd looked up, he might have seen the scarlet shimmer in her eyes as she continued to work. The candles set around the room burned brightly, their flames shifting from orange, to red, and finally to a deep violet.

Watanuki panted heavily, sweat sliding down his brow. He was in pain . . . a lot of pain . . . Great flashes of white seared his vision momentarily, and to his horror, he felt a sensation not unlike his stomach caving in.

Watanuki let out a scream, louder and more agonized than all of the ones before it. His insides felt hot. White hot and more painful than anything he'd ever felt in his life. Idly, he wondered why he hadn't passed out yet. It really wasn't fair. He'd done so on account of much less pain in the past. He arched his back and screamed again.

And suddenly, just as quickly as the pain had come and when Watanuki didn't think if he could go on, it stopped. He was left gasping like he'd had the air knocked out of him, blindly groping the sheets for Doumeki's hand and realizing it had never left his to begin with. He felt exhausted. He felt like crying.

A murmur, then a brilliant, shrill cry rang throughout the room. Watanuki's head whipped to the side, unmindful of his own bone-weariness, and stared as Yuuko lovingly cleaned and wrapped a small, dark-haired bundle in a pink blanket. Doumeki's hand went slack in his own but Watanuki couldn't care less.

Yuuko turned slowly, carefully holding the baby in both arms and smiled at the two stunned young men. Watanuki lifted an arm as if to receive her, but grimaced as raw aches bloomed across his body. He flopped back onto the sheets, breathing quickly, and glanced down as his bare belly. He stared.

It was flat. A little pudgy maybe from all of the weight he had gained, but all in all, his stomach was completely smooth and nearly back to the way it was before his pregnancy. Speechless from the utter ridiculousness of the situation, all Watanuki could do was sigh 'hitzusen' in his head and hold his shaking arms out once again try to receive his daughter.

The warmth of Doumeki's body at his side was comforting as he leaned over to touch the baby's soft hair. She cooed lightly, making tears burn at the backs of his eyes. He sat back against Doumeki's strong chest and intertwined their left hands.

The baby opened her eyes.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

omake: In Passing

If anyone had asked Doumeki what he though about children at age fifteen, the stoic boy would have bluntly stated that he didn't care either way. He'd never really met any particularly interesting children and wasn't planning to sire any in the near or distant future. He'd yet to meet Watanuki.

If anyone had asked Doumeki what he thought about children at age sixteen, the stoic boy would have bluntly stated that no, he wasn't going to be having any. He wasn't opposed to the idea if it were biologically possible with the object of his most recent obsession. But he knew such things were impossible. And as he currently stood, he didn't think his affections were going to be swayed for a while yet. He'd met Watanuki.

If anyone had asked Doumeki what he thought about children at age seventeen, the stoic boy would have off-handedly commented that they were alright, he'd met a few candy-floss little girls who liked to cling to his boyfriend. But that was as close as either of them would get to children. He and Watanuki were dating. There were male. They would never have children.

If anyone had asked Doumeki what he thought about children at age eighteen when he was told that his boyfriend was pregnant, the stoic boy wouldn't have been able to answer. He'd fainted when he was told. Later, however, amidst the shock and bitter Sakura sake Yuuko had given him (she'd been aiming towards getting him drunk), words could barely describe the half-ill, half-giddy sense of elation that was turning over in his chest.

If anyone had asked Doumeki what he thought about children at age nineteen, the stoic teen would have merely looked up, eyes damp, and then looked reverently back down at his exhausted and sweaty spouse lying on the tussled sheets Yuuko had prepared for him in her home. A small bundle of pink blankets sat curled around a very tiny dark-haired girl as she cooed against the crook of his arm. He touched her forehead softly, suddenly feeling large, clumsy, and even a little scared. Thin, steady arms took her from his shaking grip and he could only stare in awe at she fell asleep against her weary, watery-eyed papa.

If anyone had asked Doumeki what he thought about children at age twenty, the stoic teen would have just given a small, small smile and hefted his little girl higher up on his uncurved hip. Honestly, Watanuki was more physically shaped to hold their wriggling, babbling daughter, but Doumeki was by no means deterred. At ten months old, Watanuki-Doumeki Usagi-chan was a bouncing ball of short black hair, pale white skin, bright aqua eyes, and dark blue frilly dresses, courtesy of 'Auntie Yuuko-san' of course.

If asked, Doumeki would have replied that life was good. He was content.

ooo

Thank you for reading. I know I took a LONG time to get this one out, so it's extra long. Please enjoy! And look forward to seeing more of Watanuki Usagi in the future.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	8. soap

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (8/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#8.Soap

"Wash wash wash." Watanuki sang happily, threading his long fingers through Usagi's short, soapy hair.

"Wash wash wash!" Usagi sang back, her young, high voice echoing off the walls of the bathroom and filtering out into the hall. Doumeki raised his head from where he'd been looking over some homework and smiled softly at the loud splashes and girlish laughter coming from the other room. The three of them had recently moved into a small townhouse just down the street from their college (and conveniently a ten minute walk to Yuuko's) and were adjusting quite nicely, especially because they now had more living space and a larger, more toddler-efficient bathroom.

"Wash wash wash!" Usagi's yelled even louder than before, and he could almost hear Watanuki's answering reply. Standing and moving down the hall towards their bedroom, Doumeki decided to poke him head inside the bathroom and see what was happening. Suddenly, there was a shout, and Doumeki abruptly wished he'd minded his own business as a large splash of luke warm water smacked him in the face.

Dead silence rang as Usagi and Watanuki both gaped comically, shocked and surprised expressions on their faces, before the little girl was overcome by laughter and Watanuki (who oddly enough was sitting completely drenched in the tub with her) dropped his forehead into his palm, shoulders heaving suspiciously.

"I'm not even going to ask." Doumeki groaned, taking in the wet splattered walls and his boyfriend bathing in his boxers with their daughter. Watanuki sighed good-humoredly and stood, water dripping down his almost nude frame distractingly, and scooped Usagi's small body up in a big fluffy towel.

"Bed time" He sang merrily, rubbing Usagi thoroughly until she was mostly dry and ruffling her hair until it stood up in all directions.

"Daddy!" Usagi squawked, almost falling down in her laughter. Watanuki smiled and used her towel to pat himself down so he wasn't dripping, then walked her out of the bathroom, shooting Doumeki a smirk as he passed.

Doumeki sighed, amused and exasperated all at once, and spent the next few minutes while he waited for his spouse to return wiping up the water from the bathroom floor and walls. Honestly, after having their daughter he'd seen sides of Watanuki that he'd never know existed. Living without parents had forced the bespeckled boy to grow up faster than most children his age should, and had consequently smothered many and all of his childhood experiences. To see him soaked like a giant five year old was a site for the eyes.

Few words could describe Doumeki's happiness in seeing such bright a smile on his lover's face. Their daughter had been a blessing that he'd never be able to thank the gods enough for, so he made sure that the two most important people in his life lived every day happy and content.

"Shizuka." Watanuki said airily, floating through the door and wrapping his arms around Doumeki's broad back. The older boy turned in the embrace and wrapped his arms around Watanuki's naked waist and tucked his fingers in the cold, wet band of his boxers. His eyes hooded and he whispered into the shorter man's warm neck.

"You smell good." He breathed in the strawberry soapy smell of Usagi's shampoo. Watanuki hummed in agreement and Doumeki lightly bit at the pulse beneath his lips.

"Sh-Shizuka!" Watanuki gasped breathily. Doumeki soothed the lovebite with his tongue and slipped his hands fully beneath the waist of those shorts, cupping the cool, round rear. "Nng!" Watanuki groaned as his hips were pulled forward to rub slowly against Doumeki's growing bulge. He leaned back, eyes wide, and tried to reason with his boyfriend.

"We can't . . ." He whispered hoarsely, but Doumeki just tugged the boxers all the way down in one hard tug, drinking in Watanuki's scandalized gasp.

"Don't worry about it, Usagi's asleep." Doumeki told him evenly, shucking off his pullover and sliding his slacks down his straight hips. Watanuki's gargled argument for why they shouldn't have sex died pathetically on his lips when he saw Doumeki was going commando.

"You-!" He hissed, mortified, but Doumeki merely grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the separate step-in shower, turning on the tab and drenching them both in comforting warm water. Watanuki gasped, affronted, as he was pulled flush against Doumeki's hard body, moaning in defeat when a hand slipped below his waist.

"Ha. . . bastard. . ." Watanuki panted, breathing in deeply when the smell of strawberries abruptly flooded the warm spray. He looked down and almost fainted when he felt Doumeki's strong hand pumping his swollen erection with pink foamy strawberry shampoo. He wanted to laugh and cry and bite Doumeki all at the same time, so he settled for wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's neck and leaving a searing hicky just beneath his right ear.

A deep groan sounded from Doumeki's throat and he pumped Watanuki's penis with renewed vigor, panting himself when Watanuki began returning the favor, hands slippery and sure as he tried to be the first to get the other off. Doumeki grinned through pleasure gritted teeth.

As if. . .

0oo0oo0

"Hmm. . . " Watanuki sighed dreamily as Doumeki's strong fingers massaged his scalp, thoroughly working the shampoo through his hair and around his delicate ears. He giggled when the slick fingers trailed under his chin and brought his lips up for a sweet kiss.

"This is nice." He breathed, resting his head on Doumeki's shoulder as the spray rinsed his hair. His companion agreed. Sliding his hands up and down Watanuki's slim back, Doumeki sighed wearily and turned off the tap, basking in the steam and afterglow of sex and Watanuki, currently two of his favorite things.

"Right." Watanuki yawned, stepping out of the shower and toweling himself off. "Time for us to go to bed too. I'm beat."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow at that as he watched his boyfriend slowly run the soft white towel up and down his arms, across his stomach, down his legs. . .

"Right." Doumeki declared, stubbing that trail of thought before it got out of hand. He grabbed a second towel and began drying himself just as Watanuki stepped butt naked out of the bathroom.

Doumeki's eyes glazed over as the image of that taunt, pale ass kept flashing through his mind. With a huff, he threw down the towel and nearly ran out into the hall.

Watanuki hadn't even made it to the bedroom. Doumeki decided to carry him the rest of the way there.

ooo

thanks for reading!

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	9. navel

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (9/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

btw, this is non-Usagi compatible, thanks.

ooo

#9. Navel

"I can't believe it. . ." Doumeki moaned tiredly into Watanuki's shoulder, but not for a reason he would have preferred. "I can not believe you actually went with that _woman_-" and here he didn't even try to hide his disapproval, ". . . and. . .and. . . " Doumeki couldn't finish, his torment alla Watanuki was just too great.

As for Watanuki, he scowled darkly up at him but didn't try to force himself out of his boyfriend's tight embrace where they were standing in the small living room just outside of Watanuki's kitchen. After a few minutes of irritated silence, Doumeki leaned back enough to actually look down at Watanuki's clothed belly, staring at it as if he could will the cloth off by mere thought alone.

Finally fed up with Doumeki's stupid behavior, Watanuki brought an arm up to smack him soundly (but not hard) on the back of the head.

"Oi!" Doumeki remarked, hand flying to the back of his scalp. "What was that-?"

"Moron!" Watanuki yelled, squirming wildly now. "So what if I wanna get my bellybutton pierced. It's my body. I'd have thought you would be happy you big dumb stupid pervert-" But Doumeki had grabbed him by both of his wrists and dragged him down to the carpet, pinning him and causing Watanuki to end his impressive tirade with an equally impressive squawk of surprise. Doumeki sealed his lips over the smaller male's, plundering his mouth and making blue eyes grow glassy before sliding back into his skull.

When he came up for air, Doumeki moved his hands so that he held two thin white wrists in one large tanned palm while the other began exploring the lithe body below. He quickly began sliding Watanuki's shirt up from his waistband until the scandalous navel in question was finally revealed. Doumeki gave a little excited half-laugh, and licked Watanuki's quivering plump lips.

"Who says I don't like it?" He asked slyly. Watanuki arched frantically when Doumeki smugly tugged on the delicate dangling jewel hanging on his stomach, and proceeded to see if the rumors were true about just how sensitive newly pierced skin could be. . .

. . . during sex.

ooo

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	10. swallow

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (10/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

btw, this is non-Usagi compatible, thanks.

ooo

#10. Swallow

Doumeki stared at Watanuki in muted shock, unable to wrap his mind around what he'd just seen. His eyes were wide and his chest heaved with his rapid breaths.

Watanuki merely wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and gave Doumeki a very smug look.

"What did you think I was gonna do? Spit it out?" He raised himself higher on his knees between Doumeki's parted thighs and laid a hot openmouthed kiss on his Adam's apple, his collarbone, and then onto his flat toned abs, gently swiping his tongue into the navel.

"You. . ." Doumeki began, words finally trying to work out of his throat, but they failed to register in his startled mind. Watanuki beat him to the punch, proving himself to be the more superior lover. At least at the moment anyway. . .

"I swallowed it." He grinned slyly, and entirely un-Watanuki-like expression that had Doumeki sweating, and made an even bigger show of it by thoroughly licking his swollen lips. His eyes gleamed as he moaned, "And it tasted _so_ good."

Doumeki's brain officially shut down, called it quits, and went on strike. He grabbed Watanuki's shoulders and hauled the lighter boy, amidst his delighted laughter ringing in Doumeki's ears like soft bells, onto the middle of the futon where he then proceeded to rid them both of the rest of their clothing and prove that he _too_ thought it tasted good.

And not even Yuuko could decide which boy looked smugger the next day at work.

ooo

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	11. hipbones

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (11/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#11. Hipbones

Watanuki had many unique and distracting features that often left Doumeki a few seconds behind in conversations as he found his eyes thoroughly caught on whatever the day's alluring feature would be. Last week it had been the length of his hair, a touch too long and in need of a cut, yet perfectly shaggy and smooth to run his fingers through.

Two days ago it had been the shape of his eyes when he'd worn the contacts that Himawari had convinced his to buy, just this once. And today, as he distractingly watched Watanuki pull off his white gym shirt in the locker room, Doumeki realized that while his boyfriend had always been tantalizingly thin, he'd never stopped and just stared at the lovely nubs of his hipbones before. His perfect, white and naked, hipbones.

Of course, there were also times when Watanuki caught on a realized that Doumeki was once again doing something that he considered 'weird.' Slamming his gym locker shut, Watanuki half-heartedly glared at Doumeki, hands on his hips and shirt fisted in one hand. His hipbones were still distractingly _there_, practically begging to be touched and kissed despite their current surroundings.

Idly, Doumeki reached out and hooked his thumbs into the waist of Watanuki's shorts and tugged him closer. The bespectacled boy let himself be brought, and in his confusion, braced his hands on Doumeki's broad shoulders.

"What?" He asked, voice suspicious and almost a touch concerned.

Doumeki quickly dispelled those worries seconds later when he fell to his knees and placed two scorching hot open-mouthed kisses onto both of those sexy hipbones, reveling in the sound of Watanuki's hoarse, throaty cry of surprise and his hands jerking to find purchase in his short hair.

Then, without another word, Doumeki stood, slung his bag over his shoulder, kissed Watanuki chastely on the neck, and made his way out of the locker room to archery practice, humming happily to himself and wondering what Watanuki would distract his with tomorrow.

ooo

thanks for reading!

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	12. yellow

**Donut Love**

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (12/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#12. Yellow

There was no one else in the world like him, and Doumeki couldn't catch his breath when he stared at man he loved, simple and elegant and one of a kind in the world. Months and years could pass, decades and lifetimes, and yet there would never be anyone like the gentle-eyed man who looked at the world with such a sad and yet hopeful gaze.

It was early spring now and while the sky was clear and blue, the air was crisp with a memory of winter. The two of them had decided to spend their Sunday together, opting to walk through the park and enjoy each other's company in comfortable silence, which in itself was not as rare a thing as one who'd met Watanuki before might expect. The bespeckled boy certainly had a lot of energy to burn and held no qualms against loudly voicing his opinion at any given time, but there were moments too when words were not necessary and silence was more than golden.

Doumeki sighed contently, his eyes following Watanuki as he wandered off the cement path and stepped into a thick field of yellow flowers that covered a large amount of the park's grass. The flowers came up to his knees when standing, obviously not having been cut in quite a while, but when Watanuki kneeled to gently touch the pale petals, he was submerged up to his shoulders in a sea of sunshine and light.

Watanuki shot Doumeki a bright smile and the larger boy suddenly wished he owned a camera. Just as well he didn't, though, as the scene could only ever be given justice in his mind's eye.

Stepping onto the grass as he approached his boyfriend, Doumeki leaned down and cleanly picked a pretty golden flower. Watanuki raised his head curiously, opening his mouth to ask a question, but stuttered to a halt, blushing madly, when Doumeki wove the flower behind his ear and into his hair.

That beautiful charming smile came out again and after Watanuki's fondly whispered 'baka', Doumeki held out his hand to help the flower-boy to his feet. Hand in hand they slowly made their way through the sea of yellow flowers and back to the sidewalk.

For the rest of the day, even when inquired about by Himawari-chan, Watanuki didn't take the yellow flower out of his hair. Doumeki couldn't help but smile; there was no one like Watanuki in the world.

ooo

thanks for reading!

Please review.

**sexypancake**


	13. magic

**Donut Love**

What can I say except for I'M SORRY!!?? I can't even begin to apologize for how long I've let this story hang. I am really and truly proud of the things I written for xxxHOLIC, and am a little embarrassed for how long I've let this collection sit untouched. Obviously, I've been branching out into other fandoms which have similarly suffered my stupidity by being left hanging. I WILL finish them some day. When that will be, I have no idea. But for now, I felt the least I could do was post some chapters of this story that have literally been sitting around gathering dust on my computer. Please forgive the cruddy quality of writing. This chapter was written over a year ago at least, and I know for a fact that my writing style has changed since then. Please be gentle with me. I promise I will post more soon!

I love you guys! Every time I get a message telling me someone has favorited this story or is watching it makes me so happy. Reviews are wonderful too. So thank you all in advance for all of the love you've given me.

ooo

Contains slash and random lack of timelines and plot.

Please enjoy. (13/50)

**sexypancake**

ooo

#13. Magic

Watanuki Kimihiro liked to consider himself a normal high school student with normal problems and normal thoughts about everyday normal teenage life. In fact, he craved and strived to consider himself a normal boy. Nothing would make him happier than to go to school everyday, get a great education, make friends, and then go home to a loving family.

But the truth behind the matter was that none of these applied to the dark-haired boy. Watanuki Kimihiro was considered by all labels a freak. He went to school everyday but didn't have any friends. He studied hard but was only barely of average intelligence. And worst of all things, at the end of the day, he had to go home to an empty apartment. He had no family.

Thus, in order to maintain his normal lifestyle and so he could actually make money for food and housing, Watanuki was forced to use his skills in the only area of which he was truly talented.

He'd become a fortune teller at the town's local antique shop.

His employer, a tall, gorgeous woman who always wore exotic gowns and got drunk before five in the evening, had discovered his gift one day after he'd "accidentally" knocked over a vase in her shop. He had a sneaking suspicion that he'd be set up, as most of the money he made went not only towards his debt but to the shop as well. He didn't make that much in the end, but despite all that, he didn't really mind.

Regardless of how much he moaned and groaned, it made life more interesting than it normally would be, and honestly, despite the impending threat that he may never pay his employer back completely, he was happy.

"Welcome, welcome." He heard Yuuko's airy voice float through the beaded curtain which separated his private fortune telling space from the rest of the shop. A low, masculine voice answered her, but he couldn't tell what was said, and really, he didn't care.

Suddenly, the curtain fluttered, Yuuko running her fingers along the thick layer of black beads, a sign that he should prepare for a reading. The dark curtain parted and the man whose voice he heard earlier stepped through.

The first thought that struck Watanuki was that the teenager before him was good looking, and not just a little. He was tall and broad shouldered with a handsome face and piercing golden eyes. All of that, and he had the most refreshing, cleansing aura that Watanuki had ever been near.

Watanuki blushed hard as the mere presence of this stranger made a shiver run down his bare arms. He was eternally grateful for the heavy silk veil stretched across his cheeks and mouth, and for the dim, soft lighting of the room. He shuffled uncomfortably in his thin robes as the male sat in the chair across the small table from him, and stared at Watanuki curiously.

Watanuki was silent, waiting for the other boy to speak first, as many were prone to do. More often then naught, people came to get their fortunes told on a whim, as a dare, or a joke. Few really believed in his practice and abilities as a seer. He would wait until this boy either got fed up with the silence and angrily stormed out, or began pegging him with questions about his love life, money, grades, all things he'd heard before, over and over and over. . .

Watanuki sucked in a sharp breath when their eyes met unexpectedly and a jolt ran up his spine. The bangles on his arms and the loops in his ears jingled lightly in the silence. He averted his eyes and shuffled his well-worn tarot deck with slim practiced fingers, then took a deep, calming breath and looked up.

This one was good.

Without speaking or breaking eye contact, he placed three cards face down. The student shifted slightly and put one hand on the table. Watanuki unwittingly found his eyes staring at that strong hand and had to resist the urge to squirm. What in the world was happening to him? This weirdo . . . it was like a battle of spiritual pressure and wills, and Watanuki realized belatedly that he was starting to lose. He couldn't remember the last time someone's presence had bothered him this much.

He sat up straight in irritation and smacked a fourth card on the table, face up this time. Neither boy had a chance to see which card it was, however, as it immediately caught fire and disappeared in a plume of blue smoke. Watanuki stared at the other boy, daring him, challenging him, and the other smirked lightly and spoke.

"Doumeki Shizuka, age eighteen."

Watanuki tossed his hair out of his eyes, glasses glinting in the light, and gave Doumeki a haughty look.

"You have quite the overbearing aura." He commented dryly, tucking a dark lock behind one pierced ear.

Doumeki didn't reply immediately. He just leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table, his whole frame relaxed and amused. Watanuki's eye twitched.

"Overbearing for you? Sing me my fortune, fair teller." He murmured lowly, golden eyes reflecting the flickering light of a candle off to the side. Watanuki refused to shiver as that deep voice ran over him like a caress, molten eyes watching his every movement. Instead, he distracted himself by leaning over, reaching beneath his work space and grabbing a small velvet bag, extracting a fist-sized crystal ball. He ignored the three tarot cards he'd placed earlier, sweeping them away, and set the glass ball on its soft case directly in the middle of the wooden table. Doumeki looked at it curiously, almost in disbelief, before reaching out to touch.

"No!" Watanuki snapped, slapping his hand away like a naughty child. He felt his hackles rising when the other boy merely leaned forward more, watching the light play off of the sphere, making it glow faintly.

Glancing at him once, Watanuki placed his entire palm over the ball, smothering all light, and murmured a soft word. He jingled the bangles on his free arm once, then lifted his hand off of the crystal ball and blew into his closed palm. The sphere lit up, glowing a deep blue, intense but not too bright. The light made his own blue eyes shimmer in the dim room.

"You have a mother, no siblings. You father is deceased . . ." He trailed off, brow furrowing. "But your grandfather is still alive. You think of him as your father." He caught Doumeki's eyes again and knew from the parted lips that he was correct.

"I live with my grandparents and mother, yes." He said softly. Watanuki nodded and reached out his hand. Doumeki stared at it for a few seconds in confusion before placing his own hand on the pale, bejeweled fingers.

Watanuki turned Doumeki's hand palm up and traced his calloused skin. Tingles were running through his arms and fingers, but he pointedly ignored them, blaming it on the other boy's uncontrollable spiritual energy. Being around Doumeki was turning out to heady experience, sort of like sinking in warm water. Watanuki had to fight to keep from drowning.

With hooded eyes, he traced the strong lines on Doumeki's palm for a few minutes, absorbing the silence and turning within himself. Suddenly he spoke.

"You are searching." Watanuki said lightly. "For whom, you don't know." His gold and sapphire-bejeweled fingers slid up Doumeki's palm until he could trace the faint blue veins on Doumeki's wrist. He felt the pulse jump beneath his fingers and smiled softly, feeling calm. "You will find him."

He looked up when Doumeki abruptly let out a loud sigh, breathing through his mouth and using the hand Watanuki was cradling to grab his thin wrist and pull him closer.

"Wha-! What are you doing?!" Watanuki sputtered, greatly startled by the sudden force pulling him across the table. Doumeki had risen to his feet and was grasping at his shoulders now, staring deep into his eyes, looking a little panicked.

"Where is he? What's his name? Please! You must-" And just as quickly as he'd began to make demands he cut himself off, eyes widening in alarm and holding Watanuki at arm's length, searching. He stared at Watanuki so hard that the shorter male began to sweat and wondered if he should call out for Yuuko. She could really kick ass when needed, and at the moment his arms were beginning to feel a little numb where Doumeki was gripping him.

"Hey-" He tried to placate the other boy, but Doumeki had already released him, almost throwing him off balance, and was around the table in less than a second, hauling him into large, strong arms. Watanuki's breath left him in a huff as he was slammed into that hard chest, and tried in vain to get his arms between the two of them so that he could push himself away.

"Oi! That's enough! What the hell do you think you're doing? Baka!" Watanuki yelled, squirming and twisting like mad, when an unexpected wave of spiritual energy washed over him like blanket. He stilled, realizing that Doumeki hadn't moved in all of the one minute that he'd been holding him captive, and shifted as the larger boy rested his face in Watanuki's perfumed neck.

"You're him." Doumeki whispered softly. Watanuki tensed, confused as hell, before his brain backtracked over the conversation from five minutes ago and put the pieces in their rightful place. His face lit up like a tomato.

"What?!!" He screamed, consumed by an amazing surge of adrenaline and pushed the larger boy back, _hard_.

Doumeki stumbled backwards, and would have fallen completely if he hadn't caught himself on the table. The crystal ball from earlier bumped out of place from the impact and nearly rolled off the wooden surface. Without a second thought, Doumeki caught the little glass sphere before it could make contact with the ground, and, staring at Watanuki all the while, gently placed it back on the table.

"Leave now." Watanuki demanded, voice trembling, pointing a slim finger in the direction of the curtain. Doumeki opened his mouth to argue, but a low, feminine call interrupted.

"Is something the matter, boys?" Yuuko asked slyly, sticking her head through the curtains, eyeing both of them with evil eyes. Watanuki gulped audibly. Doumeki breathed deeply for a few tense seconds before shaking his head. He turned and left the room, almost colliding into Yuuko in his haste.

The tall, dark woman smiled at his retreating back and whispered, "Do come again."

ooo

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

**sexypancake**


End file.
